


LAST BLOOD: Standoff Between Devils

by webhead3019



Category: Rambo Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webhead3019/pseuds/webhead3019
Summary: Leading into his inevitable dance rematch with the Devil himself, scarred but undying combat veteran John J. Rambo reminisces on how he got to where he is today and why he’s hardly missed a step, even after all these years. Reader, be warned: Content will be spoiler-ish.





	LAST BLOOD: Standoff Between Devils

It all started on the ranch. I didn’t get a letter in my mail, telling me I got drafted into the war. I got a knock on the door, because I signed a pact with the Devil. I didn’t know what I was doing then. I was young and foolish. I don’t regret serving my country and I might die still doing what I do best. I simply regret the young and foolish choices I made that I must now suffer from. The consequences have haunted me for close to 40 years and I haven’t learned my lesson either. I’m too damned stubborn. I can’t bring myself to steer from my own self-destructive path and I’ve never been able to, no matter how hard I act like it. I can’t outrun it, because I’m my own Devil and I’m too used to my own personal Hell. That’s something I can never let the Devil take from me, so I will run.

I will outrun the persistent, hoofed fuck if I can so help it. I will continue to do so as I have for somewhere between 2 and 3 generations. This is my war zone and not yours, but I welcome you nevertheless. Just try and take me from my throne of misery, I dare you. I double dare you! You know why you built the tunnels, you old fuck. Deep down you always knew. You built em, because you knew the Devil would come knocking on your front door again. Even if my peace lasted a decade, came back the Devil did. Now was the time to finally use em and give the Devil a run for his money. Show em the tunnels, John. Show em the war and show em Hell. You may have drawn the first blood, you goddamned, rotten sons of bitches, but I’ll draw the last. I guarantee it, you sorry motherfuckers.


End file.
